


Maharaja's Daughter

by TerraMay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate History, Betrayal, Desi Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Maids, Minor Character Death, Poverty, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraMay/pseuds/TerraMay
Summary: Hari lived in Jaipur, India all her life in a Pink Palace but when revolution tears her country apart, her family flees to England. Armed with a book on housekeeping, Hari becomes a housemaid and finds work at Malfoy Manor. The Heir returns home from war, and Hari falls in love. But they can never be together, Draco is engaged to the snobbish and awful Pansy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Life in Jaipur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or Countess below stairs/Secret Countess they are owned by their creators J.K. Rowling and Eva Ibbotson.
> 
> Authors’ note: A while ago I read a post that explored the idea that Harry Potter had Indian heritage, and to me explained so much and I always wanted to explore that idea, but I had no inspiration at the time. Then when I was rereading my favorite book Countess below stairs by  
> Eva Ibbotson a small idea went into my brain; what if instead of Russian aristocracy during the revolution they were part of the Indian Raj during the British occupation. I would find myself daydreaming about who I wanted for this role, which palace they would live at and what jewelry I would like for them to have and so on. The idea wouldn’t leave me alone until I started writing this first chapter. Lastly I do not have any Indian background, and all my knowledge is gained from either google or through my wonderful friends that are Indian or have an Indian heritage. I hope you enjoy and please no harsh comments, I love constructive criticism but being rude is a big no no.
> 
> The post that gave me the idea for Harry having an Indian heritage:  
> www(dot)mugglenet(dot)com(slash)2017(slash)10(slash)mind(dash)harry(dash)potter(dash)indian(slash)
> 
> I just wanted to let you know that I added a footnote section below just in case there were some questions and unfamiliar terms you had when reading this, you don’t have to read this part but if you want more info or just curious then please go right ahead. Also just a reminder that I’m not Indian, I just have a very healthy respect and admiration for their culture. And yes some of the things here are googled, but I also checked with my friends that are Indian, so please if I make a mistake don’t be too critical with the comments. And keep in mind that I will continue with the footnotes for future chapters but it won’t be as much as this chapter. Thank you and enjoy.

If there was a family blessed by the Gods it would have been the Potter-Potluri royal family of Jaipur, India for not only were they rich in material goods, but also love and happiness. 

The family’s ancestral home Potluri palace(1) was an architect's dream; outer walls were painted pink to symbolize the royal family’s hospitality, courtyards embedded with precious gems, inside of the palace had halls with multiple cusped arches, golden gilded doors, and chambers more grandiose than the next. Anyone who visits would be dazzled by the beauty and richness of the royal palace.

For public functions there were outer buildings for religious and cultural events. The public audience hall was designed to be as opulent as possible with carved marble columns and a ceiling that reflected the outside sky, and a clock tower that brought Victorian ingenuity to India.

The previous patriarch of the family, Fleamont Potter, was known as the youngest Governor-general appointed by the British Magical Ministry (2). Though he was known for his politics Fleamont was an entrepreneur to the bone, while serving the Ministry of Magic he built a trading empire that forged connections all over the Magical community that was respected all throughout his life. 

During his first year in office he became known for his Noblesse Oblige; Fleamont contributed his personal fortune to many businesses that helped the Magical community in India flourish. He also pioneered the potions’ guild office and grew the Magical trade between both countries. For many years he toiled away in his office at the Rashtrapati Bhavan (3) to cultivate and grow the good will between the two countries he called home.

When he was in his mid-thirties Fleamont Potter had met, fell in love and married Euphemia Potluri, the Maharaj Kumari (4) of Jaipur, the only living heiress of the Potluri line.

She was his perfect match; Euphemia understood and did everything in her power to help support his dream. Once they were married, she took over the charitable and social duties his role required. And with Fleamont’s full support she kick-started other philanthropic works such as building schools and hospitals in the slums of Jaipur.

Their only son, James Potter-Potluri, was born late into his parents' life and was spoiled by their love. At the Potluri Palace he was raised like a British lord (5) with the best English wizard tutors until he was eleven and was sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But during his seventh year in Hogwarts both Fleamont and Euphemia were struck with dragon pox and passed away; James, who was in mourning, became the Maharaja of Jaipur, the Governor-general of India, and still fulfilled duties as Hogwarts’ head boy(6). 

With three important roles to fill James often relied on Lily Evans, Hogwarts’ head girl, to shoulder his school duties. She gave him her class notes, took his patrols and with his closest friends helped make detailed plans for the future of Jaipur.

Because of his dedication to his Titles and love for his people Lily found herself in love with James, who had been courting her since the beginning of their school careers. He proposed immediately when she told him of her feelings. 

After graduation James and Lily immediately went back to Jaipur and had seven days of feasts and festivals for their marriage; it was a grand celebration open to all. It commemorated the Maharaja’s wedding, and Lily’s coronation as the Maharani. The palace gates were opened to the public for all seven days, the banquet hall was never empty. Every hour the kitchen helpers would bring bowls of rich and creamy butter chicken, spicy lamb laal maas, aloo gobi, mixed seafood biryani and many more mouthwatering savory dishes. While other servants would be waiting at the sides ready to serve lassi or feni to thirsty party goers (7). 

When the guests had their fill of savory foods, they would be ushered outside to one of the courtyards in the palace where they would then be served sticky fried jalebi and chilled refreshing kulfi for dessert (8). While enjoying their sweets they were treated to the soothing sounds of traditional indian satoor, bansuri, pakhawaj and tabla (9). After this they would be given a small gold elephant as a wedding favor then ushered out of the palace to accommodate more guests. 

On the eve of July 31st, a year after their wedding the happy couple was blessed with a most beloved treasure, a small baby girl who received her father's thick black hair and her mother's emerald green eyes. She was named Harriet Jaya Potter-Potluri, who they lovingly called Hari (10). 

Growing up nothing was too good for Hari; on her third birthday her godfather, Sirius Black, gave her a stuffed dog toy with black sable fur and round onyx for eyes. When Hari turned five, she received a golden palanquin and four bearers from her parents. Hari was eight when her father bought her a pure breed Granian winged horse with a coat like polished silver (11), `while her godfather gifted her the best quality leather for her tack and sidesaddle. 

"You both spoil her, even Lily agrees that this is too much," Remus Lupin, the sadar of Jaipur, said to James and Sirius.

"We may spoil her, but is she spoilt?" James chuckled.

And the surprising thing was no Hari was not spoiled. Her manners were impeccable, even at a young age she could greet foreign diplomats. Her personal servants were treated like family, and she never showed any signs of selfishness or pride. True she inherited her parents' stubbornness, but it only appears when she competes in sports. It was as if her mother's constant fussing, her Godfather's unwavering affection and her father's adoration had given her a kind of humility that was rare to see (12).

A month before Hari turned seven her family was blessed once again. A baby brother born with Lily's blood-red hair and James' golden hazel eyes; he was given the name Harshu James Potter-Potluri and was nicknamed Jaime by the family.

Both James and Lily who always wanted more children were ecstatic. Friends and subjects flocked to the pink walled Potluri Palace in Jaipur to give gifts and congratulations. One of the notable royal visitors was Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice Patil, James’ distant cousin, came with trunks full of gems and gold as gifts to the new Maharaj Kumar (13).

Remus and Sirus drew closer to Hari ready to reassure her that she was still loved and adored, but their waiting was in vain, to Hari the baby was a gift. Every evening she would be by his crib reading him bedtime stories and at dawn she would be found in his room whispering about the most mundane things. While little Jaime would be seen eagerly looking for his sister whenever she was not beside him. When Jaime learned to talk, “Harididi,” was his favorite word; Hari always answered back with a hug and a peck on his soft chubby cheek.

As Harri grew from an energetic child to a beautiful young lady, her family was swamped with marriage proposals. As the beloved daughter of the richest Maharaja in India and with ties to the British government she was the most sought-after bride in India. At fourteen, she started learning her mother's duties essential once she marries and becomes a Maharani in her own right (14).

"Soon It will be your turn, a stor," Lily said to Hari who was helping her fasten the famous Jaipur ruby choker around her mother's neck (15). Lily inherited this magnificent necklace made with rubies, diamonds, pearls and platinum beads from her in-laws. The very same necklace she planned to give to Hari for her own first Teej celebration. Lily was sure that not a single detail will be spared for her daughter’s grand debut; from the jewelry that will be given to Hari for her trousseau to the gentlemen who are allowed to meet and court her. 

"You're growing up so fast, a stor, it feels like only yesterday when you came into this world," Lily whispered, thinking back when Hari was still too young for bridal lessons, with nostalgia heavy in her heart Lily used Hari’s childhood endearment; an Irish word for treasure that she received from her maternal grandfather (16).

"Mammy please, you know Appa, Sirius and Remus wouldn't hear of courting until a year after my coming of age ceremony," Hari absently answered back. She was too busy making sure that her mother's ruby maang tikka (17) is safely secured; it’s one of the more modest pieces of jewelry Lily owns, but it was still set in white gold and had a Burmese ruby as big as her thumb surrounded by diamonds. With all the singing and dancing that Lily will be participating in Hari wanted to make sure that it was pinned properly.

Like everything in the world time did not stop, and soon there was only a year left to go horse racing with Jaime, Remus’s tutoring sessions in her favorite garden, out flying Sirius in the palace grounds, and late night reading with her Appa; when war began in both the muggle and magical world. 

On the eve of September 1st, 1939, the Potter-Potluri family received bad news; the muggle side of India was forcefully entered into the war and were required to send troops against the Germans. That same evening James received an emergency message from the British ministry demanding that more Aurors were required to aid in the fight against Grindelwald.

“Gods bless you my little emerald,” James said holding Hari close. “Remember to keep watching over you brother and listen to your mother, she always knows best,”

After months of delay on a beautiful spring morning in 1940 the Indian Governor-general and one hundred trusted Aurors went to Europe to help with the war against Grindelwald (18). James fought bravely and managed to escape three times, but his luck ran out; ten months after leaving India James was caught in a trap set by Grindelwald’s acolytes, he was captured and killed by the Dark wizard himself. His ashes were sent back to India in the New Year. 

Life in Wizarding India moved on and Frank Longbottom took over the position of Governor-general (19). Harshu James Potter-Potluri was crowned the new Maharaja of Jaipur, and Lily became the regent Rajmati (20) until Jaime was of age. As the wars continued Lily aged before their eyes, she arranged for Healers to be transported to England and helped preparations for Aurors to be moved to other ministries that needed support. She also sent letters to Albus Dumbledore, her previous headmaster, pleading with him to stop Grindelwald’s reign of terror.

Sirius took charge of a classified mission. The Acolytes, Grindelwald’s most trusted men, were imprisoned in Jal Mahal (21). He converted the impenetrable island fortress to be a more humane version of Azkaban. The only way out was by boat since the whole structure was covered in anti-apparition charms.

After two years of grieving, life was finally settling down. Though Grindelwald is still at large, and the Aurors’ draft continued to send their people outside the country. The one small blessing the family took comfort in was that most of the fighting stayed outside their borders, but it was not meant to be. 

Whispers of rebellion started to spread, the people began to separate into for or against British rule. In the middle of this hotly debated conflict were the Potter-Potluri family; even if the current members were known for their kindness and generosity, family history and breeding was against them. 

Historically the Potluri family of Jaipur sided with the British during the great rebellion of 1857 (22), the current Maharaja is only a half-blood and one fourth Indian. Because of these factors the Potter-Potluri family are considered an enemy of the nationalists’ party.

Opposition forces attacked the Potluri palace, vandalized Potluri owned properties and businesses, scaring customers and bystanders with their violent acts. In August 1942 the muggles Quit India movement leaders were imprisoned (23), and the biggest scandal of India’s Magical community was exposed; Wizards and Witches of India were aghast to learn that prisoners of war were kept in the country’s infamous abandoned Jal Mahal. The only reason that it did not turn into a full coup was that most of them were still distracted by the war against Grindelwald, though some citizens started to cause riots and protests pro-British wizards. 

1943 was the worst year yet. A famine came to Bengal and drove thousands of refugees to Jaipur (24). Lily and Remus tried their best to feed everyone, but the numbers were too big and food reserves were limited; still they persevered and every day since the mass migration into Jaipur the Palace’s banquet hall was filled with hungry citizens. This continued until the Potter-Potluri family was driven out of their palatial home.

“Are they alright!” Hari shouted as she entered the family’s private healing quarters. On two twin beds she saw Jaime and Remus recovering from their injuries. They were on their way home from visiting Sirius at Jal Mahal; their carriage was flipped over and bombarded with spells while they were inside, thankfully Remus was able to activate an emergency portkey. While Hari, blissfully unaware of her family’s misfortune, was supervising the feeding lines at the palace banquet hall.

“Hari, thank goodness,” Lily said, rushing to her daughter’s side, both mother and daughter hugged each other tightly, thankful that none of their family was permanently harmed.

“We need to leave, pack only the essentials, get the family tent and the magic carpets,” Lily said breaking their hug.

“But” Hari started to protest since duty and honor was the Potter-Potluri family’s motto.

“No Hari, we're in a sinking ship, the people will demand our heads before this war comes to an end, I cannot lose my children,” Hari can feel her mother’s hands trembling from suppressed emotions. 

“The muggles have already started rioting and calling to end the Raj and a total separation from Britain. Soon the magical community will follow. We’ll leave tonight, so pack and get your brother’s things ready, I’ll do the same for me and Remus. I’ll also send a message out to Sirius,”

“Alright Mammy, I understand give me a couple of hours,” Harri said, hugging her mother once again before leaving for her personal chambers.

In January 1944 on the dead of night the Potter (25) family left their home with four small leather suitcases and two flying carpets; they fled towards the eastern border of India to Nepal, they then went south towards Burma then crossed the Chinese border, and went north towards Russia. During the journey they would stay in forests or other secluded areas camping out to avoid unnecessary interaction with people (26); they sold what little jewelry and gold they managed to smuggle out in exchange for food and news of the war. 

The Potter’s reached the rendezvous area, a small town located at the border of Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic (27), after two months of hard travel. There they waited for Sirius and his invaluable cargo, their family’s legal documents, bank keys, and a ransom worth of gems and jewelry. But after a month of waiting they couldn’t delay their departure any longer; the muggle wars took a turn for worse and the heartbroken Potters continued their eight-month-long journey to England.


	2. Becoming a Maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or Countess below stairs/Secret Countess they are owned by their creators J.K. Rowling and Eva Ibbotson.
> 
> Author’s note: A while ago I read a post that explored the idea that Harry Potter had Indian heritage, and to me explained so much. I always wanted to explore that idea, but I had no inspiration at the time. 
> 
> Then when I was rereading my favorite book Countess below stairs by Eva Ibbotson a small idea went into my brain; what if instead of Russian aristocracy during the revolution they were part of the Indian Raj during the British occupation. I would find myself daydreaming about who I wanted for this role, which palace they would live at and what jewelry I would like for them to have and so on. The idea wouldn’t leave me alone until I started writing this first chapter. 
> 
> Lastly, I do not have any Indian background, and all my knowledge is gained from either google or through my wonderful friends that are Indian or have an Indian heritage. I hope you enjoy and please no harsh comments, I love constructive criticism but being rude is a big no no.
> 
> The post that gave me the idea for Harry being Indian:  
> www(dot)mugglenet(dot)com(slash)2017(slash)10(slash)mind(dash)harry(dash)potter(dash)indian(slash)

“You can’t be a maid, Hari,” said Remus firmly. “this is your wildest plan yet, I will not allow it,”

“Moony, this is the only job available at the registry office. Malfoy manor is a very beautiful historic house, it’s located out in the country, which has a lot of fresh air. And with the knight bus here in England I can come and visit on my days off.” Hari said, her emerald eyes glowed with fervor. Her small hands reached out and grabbed his scarred hand to show how serious she was.

“Cub, please be serious, I know you well versed in the caste system, but English households are completely different from the one your parents kept back in Jaipur. There are upstairs and below stairs servants, and most of them can be very cruel to the outsiders, and the Malfoy family are a strict pureblood household,” Remus patted her hand, a comforting gesture he used to do after he reprimanded her.

“Moony, I cannot remain here, living off of your hospitality!” Hari’s ‘r’s were beginning to roll badly, showing her frustration. “You know I’d rather be an Auror, but the ministry wouldn’t hear of it since you were my official tutor, even the goblins won’t allow me to be a curse breaker-’

“No, they won’t allow it, Cub,” Remus hastily said, cutting off her tirade against the British employment system. 

“And as for my hospitality, that’s nonsense. Your whole family can stay here all your lives and I can never repay everything your father has done for me,” Remus patted her hands, to reassure her and make Hari forget the ridiculous idea.

They were having tea in the sitting room of the small cottage Remus owned. He was able to secure it before their flight from India by sending his savings to his Squib Aunt, Mrs. Figg, a sweet elderly lady who lives down the street from them with her army of cats. “It’s alright for Mammy, Remus. She hasn’t fully grieved for Appa, and with Aunt Petunia’s…” Hari trailed off refusing to say the unpleasant words that came to mind whenever the Dursleys were mentioned. 

She took a deep breath and released it as she sank down to her knees and placed her head on Remus’ lap, it was a familiar scene that brought her when she was still young and he would brush her hair with scented oils and told her stories about his time in Hogwarts.

“Yes Hari, I understand, but there must be something else. Not a maid,” 

But for a foreign-born Potter the choices were slim. Although Grindelwald had been defeated the Ministries all over Europe were struggling to rebuild. Policies have been stricter on everyone affiliated with dark creatures or pureblood ties; families from the sacred twenty-eight were either fined or jailed for terrorism. The Potter family, her father especially, came from a pureblood line with ties to dark creatures; they would never be the ministry’s priority. 

At the last month of Summer, the remaining Potter family arrived in England, virtually penniless and with no muggle documentation. Lily Evans Potter reached out to her sister and her muggle husband for help; she believed that she and her children would be welcomed at her childhood home, and went straight to Surrey once they’ve arrived in England

The Dursleys pretended to welcome the Potters graciously, but once they were behind closed doors, they told the Potters that they were not welcome in their home and lives.

Petunia even yelled at Lily and informed her, she was at fault for marrying a useless foreigner, who choose to be a witch instead of a good member of society. Now she wants to disrupt her perfectly normal family, the nerve! You and your children are weird and abnormal. My family would be subjected to gossip and ridicule. Never speak to us again. Those were the last scathing words Lily heard from her sister before they were forced out of House. When Petunia's betrayal finally caught up to her, everything came crashing down, and she collapsed heartbroken and despaired. 

Since then she has been inconsolable and would almost always be found in her bed with tears in her emerald eyes. With her mother grieving and her father passed; Hari gathered her courage and asked for an audience with Headmaster Dumbledore, at the end of their meeting Hari was able to secure Jaime a place in his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, their parent’s Alma Mater. But for herself Hari would take nothing.

“You’ll see, it will be alright. I will be leaving for the manor in ten days, and before you worry, I'm letting you know that I've found the most useful book. Mrs Beeton’s book of household management (1), it has over two thousand pages, it teaches everything you need to know about running a British Household. I’ll learn it from cover to cover before I go to the Manor!” Hari said with a bright smile, that made her eyes sparkle.

Remus felt the corners of his lips rise. It was his influence that made Hari run to books for solutions; when she was young she would turn to either him or her mother for all her inquiries, but when they couldn’t help her they would bring her to the library and help her find the book that would answer her question.

By the time she was ten she would look for the answers herself. Once she wanted to know how airplanes stayed up, so she pestered him into buying the Ultimate Book of Airplanes and Airports. But that doesn’t mean that she was an avid bookworm like himself, she just viewed books as a tool to help her learn the things she needed to achieve her goals.

“Cub, I understand you want to make yourself useful but if you could just wait, we’ll find something else”

Hari raised her head from his lap and looked at him straight in the eye “For what Remus? For someone like me there is limited choices on this matter, and we can’t wait forever, when I reach a certain age, they won’t even consider me since I have no previous work experience,”

Remus sighed and stayed quiet; his left hand went up to his temple and rubbed his temples hoping to prevent the migraine he’s feels coming. Hari is stubborn; she got it from both her parents, once she made up her mind there is no way to talk her out of it.

The room was quiet and somber both waiting for the other to break the silence. When Hari decided that they wont progress from their argument if she won’t push the issue.

“I won’t tell Mammy, I’ll tell her that headmaster Dumbledore found me an invitation for being a lady’s companion. This isn’t a permanent position; they’re taking in extra servants to get the house ready for the Heir. I’ll be back before Jaime comes back for summer vacation,”

Remus chocolate eyes stared back at her and nodded slowly, he understood the feeling of needing to do something to move their family forward, with his furry little problem his options are limited and with Lily still unusually unstable emotions the only one that can is Hari.

“you better keep this from Jaime too,” Remus said after a long pause, “or he’ll leave Hogwarts and become a stable boy or something of that sort,”

Hari’s face softened and replied, “no I won’t,” then a twinkle of mischief sparked in her eyes and a sly smile lifted her lips when she said, “maybe I should cut my hair. I heard that shorter hair would be easier to manage when I have to do heavier chores, and Fleur writes that short hair is very chic,”

Fleur, a distant cousin of her father, is the epitome of fashion and will be always the one Hari looks to for style advice. She had even offered to sponsor Hari’s debut into French society, but because of the recent war Fleur is also raising her younger sister; Hari did not want to add to their great aunt’s burdens.

But Remus was at his limit. Hari’s hair was magnificent black mantle when unbound the ends will tickle the back of her knees. He remembered years of careful brushing with a jasmine scented oil just for her by James and Lily; it was a family ritual that was always done before bed until James left for war, and Lily continued until now.

“are you trying to kill your mother? She and I will never allow you to cut your hair,” said Remus J. Lupin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Hello everyone I just wanted to add a footnote section just in case there were some questions and unfamiliar terms you had when reading this, you don’t have to read this part but if you want more info or just curious then please go right ahead. Also, just a reminder that I’m not Indian, I just have a very healthy respect and admiration for their culture. And yes, some of the things here are googled, but I also checked with my friends that are Indian, so please if I make a mistake don’t be too critical with the comments.  
> 1) Mrs Beaton is a real book that is a staple in the Victorian household. I purposely made the book outdated just to show that Hari is not a career maid.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:  
> Hello everyone I just wanted to add a footnote section just in case there were some questions and unfamiliar terms you had when reading this, you don’t have to read this part but if you want more info or just curious then please go right ahead. Thank you and enjoy
> 
> 1.The Potluri palace is based on the City Palace of Jaipur in Rajasthan. I tweaked the name a bit, but It’s a beautiful palace and the royal family still resides there. It housed Princess Diana and Oprah Winfrey, and can rent a room with airbnb.
> 
> 2.The official title was Viceroy, but since it implied that it was a stand in for royalty and the Magical community was run by the ministry of magic, I thought that this was a more fitting title.
> 
> 3.This is the actual Viceroy's residence and is now known as the President's palace in New Delhi. It’s like the Buckingham Palace of India and it is known for its architecture.
> 
> 4.Maharaj Kumari is the title for the daughter of the Maharaja
> 
> 5.This was a common occurrence with Indian royalty, you can search and see that many of them were sent to Great Britain for their education
> 
> 6\. I envisioned that James' father had prepared him to hold both titles since birth. James was also given the head boy duties before his parents died, and since he became the Maharaja during the school year he was able to talk prefects and let them know that he will be busy, but if they ever need his help he is open
> 
> 7.My Dad and Sis loves Indian cuisine, and this is some of the food we enjoyed eating, Mango Lassi is my favorite drink but Feni was an acoholic gift I liked 
> 
> 8.Jalebi is another favorite that my friends give to me whenever I come to visit.
> 
> 9\. don’t know if these musical instruments are strictly for North India or not.
> 
> 10.I Think this is a fitting nickname, it apparently means Lion and Warrior  
> in hindi. Please don’t quote me on this. I tried to see if this is true and at this point, I’ve been bugging my friends too much.
> 
> 11.It is one of the breeds of winged horses in the Wizarding universe like the Abraxan and Aethonan.
> 
> 12.I know that she is sounding a bit Mary Sueish please bear with me. Hari just wants to be the dutiful daughter for her parents, but she will show her drive later.
> 
> 13.I had this idea that Frank traveled to India with James' invitation and fell in love with James’ second cousin Alice. Their son Neville is distantly related to Hari, and he is her childhood friend.
> 
> 14.The more traditional aspects are shown here. Since Hari is a daughter she was educated at home, but since Lily and Remus are her respective mother and tutor she is considered well educated.
> 
> 15.This Necklace was modeled after the famous Patiala ruby choker. It was made by Cartier for the Maharani of Patiala but it was disassembled and just the choker remains but if you google the picture it’s something worth looking at.
> 
> 16.I thought that Lily had Irish or Scottish blood in her. So, I made her father an Irishman who went to London to work and met Lily’s mother.
> 
> 17.I think most people know what this jewelry looks like but just for reference it is a bejeweled ornament that hangs from a woman’s forehead that symbolizes the third eye or the power of the soul. 
> 
> 18.I think that James is eager to fight against Grindewald himself, but he doesn’t want to drag his Country into the conflict. He delayed the conscript of Aurors as much as he could.
> 
> 19.After Frank got married in India he kept living there and worked as the Head of the Aurors in India. When James passed away the war was still an issue, so Frank was appointed the Governor-general.
> 
> 20.Rajmati can be translated as Queen Dowager.
> 
> 21.The Prison is like Azkaban, but they do not use dementors for guards. And the Jal Mahal is a real palace in the middle of a lake that no one can enter. And Acolytes is the Death eaters of Grindelwald.
> 
> 22.This is a real rebellion that killed many British citizens in India, which made the British harsher during their occupation.
> 
> 23.History Fact: This was when Gandhi and the leaders of the Quit India movement were arrested.
> 
> 24.History Fact: it was true that there was a Famine in Bengal in 1943, that was said to be a man made disaster, many blame prime minister Winston Churchill.
> 
> 25.As you can see I always referred to them as the Potter-Potluri family, but since they are trying to distance themselves with their past I just wanted to show that collectively they left behind their Potluri legacy in India.
> 
> 26.A little nod for Harry and friends' final adventure.
> 
> 27.This country is Kazakhstan in present day.


End file.
